


Two Tonys, One Sorcerer

by LadyRosa, Lunaxel, Musiusi, Sorelion (Miakiii)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, But he happy, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Selfcest, Spitroasting, poor stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiusi/pseuds/Musiusi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: where Stephen encounters two Tonys and resigns himself to two days of rest after this very exhausting night.





	Two Tonys, One Sorcerer

**Sorelion/Sore**

"So, hey uhh, doc, for the record, it wasn’t my fault this time--"

" **Anthony** , please tell me you did not break anything in the relic room  _ again _ \--" Stephen's rant was cut off by the sight of not one, but  _ two _ Tony Starks giving each other an unimpressed once over. Then, as if in practiced sync, their whiskey eyes tear away from each other only to hungrily stare at the frozen sorcerer on the doorway.

Stephen swallows the lump forming in his throat and the action didn't go unnoticed by the two billionaires. Suddenly, as if they had the same thought, they gave Stephen a knowing smirk as they began striding forward with a renewed purpose.

The sorcerer thinks that he won’t be getting anything done for that day. His ocean blue eyes gazes at the not so subtle sway of the Tonys’ hips and he certainly knows that his mind and possibly other body parts would be busy thoroughly used in the next few minutes.

“Hey, Stephen. So, I was thinking--”   
  
“T-Tony, hold up--”

“--No,  _ we _ were thinking--”

“T-This is inappropriate--”

“--Since you said that you have no plans for the day...” Tony stops as he comes face to face with the nervous sorcerer. His copy managed to sneak by him and land himself behind Stephen, as his hands began playing with the ornately decorated belt seated on the man’s waist. The Tony behind Stephen presses his lips just below the man’s ears, as he whispers seductively with a raspy quality in his voice.

“Maybe we’ll make plans to do  _ you _ instead.”

“You might wanna call Wong now as well, honey.” Stephen notes with his hazy mind that the Tony in front of him began fiddling with the hem of his robes. He knows it’s only a matter of time before he fully manages to discard them along with the rest of his clothes. Tony leans in for a quick kiss, as he lets his double begin groping parts of their boyfriend’s body with a smirk.

“He’s right, Stephen. Because by the time we are done, you’ll be stuffed and completely fucked sideways in all different ways. And surely Wong won’t appreciate being called by an absolutely shitfaced and debauched Sorcerer Supreme.”

**Musiusi**

He was TOTALLY not getting anything done that day, he better call Wong, just in case they would need him and he was busy… being done.

He called and placed the phone by his ear, getting back an unamused " _ what _ " in response.

He wasn't even done with the motive of his call when the two engineers got near him, one in front and the other on the back, already roaming their hands on his body.

Of course, these bastards couldn't wait till his call was over.

"Strange? What are you doing?"

Getting his breathing steady was becoming harder with each second.

"N-nothing, I'll be pretty busy today okay?" He said and the Tony who was on his back gripped his hips tight and pulling him against him, and the Tony in the front just smirked at him in a mischievous way.

"Make that two days... I'll be real busy for two days"

He didn't even left Wong answer, he ended the call and the Tony in front took the phone from his hand, placing it elsewhere and getting his hands on his shoulders and his mouth on his neck, nibbling softly. 

All the while, the Tony behind him was gripping his hips and rocking against him

He will totally be busy for more than a day.   
  


**LadyRosa**

Stephen could practically feel the growing hardness right on his back and his eyes fluttered as he felt Tony marking his neck up. His mouth fell open in soft gasps as he feels his robes pulled off his body and hands just roaming everywhere in his body. A hand reached up and pulled his head back with his hair, emitting a groan from Stephen. 

"Like the attention, baby?" Tony whispers in his ear, licking the curve of it slowly before Stephen finds himself pushed down onto the soft mattress of his bed with one Tony beside him and the other one towering over him. 

"Because it's all yours." The other Tony,  _ Stark _ , smirks. 

"W-wait-" Stephen tried to protest, trying to back away but the Tony beside him was faster, moving to block his backward shuffle. Tony removes his clothes quickly, not even caring where he throws it before he pulls Stephen by the waist and kissing him deeply as a hand started stroking his length while he feels something wet start to prepare him from behind. 

Stephen moans, squirming slightly at the two finger intrusion and the Tony that he was kissing pulled back to caress his cheek lovingly before tracing his bottom lip. 

"Your lips would look wonderful kissing something else." And Stephen glanced down to see Tony's length, hard and already slightly leaking. "Go on, baby."

Stephen swallows nervously before lowering himself down until he is face to face with Tony's length. It's already straining from arousal but Stephen gasps when he feels Stark's fingers thrusting once inside him, before pulling out. Seconds later, something larger than those fingers started pushing in and Stephen was being pushed closer to Tony's length. 

He feels Stark bottom out and Stephen took deep breaths to steady himself. He feels so full and the two fingers didn't do much preparation. "Tony-" Stephen choked out but Tony shushes him, grabbing a hold of his length with one hand and the other running through Stephen's hair before pulling him closer until his lips touched the hot skin of Tony's hard on. 

"Come on, baby." He urges him.

"But-" He was cut off when Stark thrusts once, hitting perfectly into the sweet spot within Stephen and made him cry out in pleasure. Tony took advantage of his open mouth to shove his length in and Stephen was assaulted by the familiar taste he usually associates with his lover and he unconsciously sucks, emitting a low moan from Tony. Stark, seeing that Stephen’s mouth is finally preoccupied, started thrusting and Stephen groans, his eyes fluttering shut as he feels Tony move as well, albeit in little shallow thrusts. 

He feels Stark lean over and grab ahold of his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting and Stephen just loses it in the feeling of being penetrated and the high level of ecstacy to the point of feeling like he is on cloud nine from everything that is happening.

**Musiusi**

With each thrust of Stark, he got Tony's dick deeper into his mouth, to the point where he was deepthroating him with no problem. He had no gag reflex after all, not after... some interesting encounters with different tentacle monsters. 

Drool was pooling in his mouth and he was salivating around Tony's length, while Stark keep pounding deep into him, looking for something, and Stephen rolled his eyes back when he found that special kind of muscles that made him see stars.

Tony smirked above him, stroking his cheek and pounding into his throat, while Stark was holding his hips with one hand and lazily stroking his length with the other, biting into his shoulder and aiming at the new angle. He for sure wasn't going to last much more.

"C'mon baby, come for us" Stark's deep voice said close to his ear before sucking at it,with that command Stephen let go, moaning lowly and rolling his eyes back, coming into Stark's hand.

The bliss feeling didn't got interrupted and he had no time to catch his breath, soon enough Stark's hand were back to lazily stroke him and Tony was gone from his mouth, only to get his hand in instead, Stephen started sucking on it without being told. 

They were totally not done, not only for the lack of fluids on both his ends but also because it was obvious that the two Tonys were planning something

Stark's thrusts slowed down, but only to insert a finger beside his length inside Stephen, he thinks he knows where this is going.

**Sorelion/Sore**

Tony notes from the look of Stephen’s debauched face that the sorcerer is too far gone to even  _ think _ of anything coherent, much less form any words. He gives his other self a knowing grin before letting him manhandle the limp form of his boyfriend.

Stark adjusts the unmoving sorcerer in a sitting position, making him face Tony with his half-lidded dazed eyes and his mouth slightly parted. His back leans onto Stark’s chest making the copy graze his lips lazily on top of the younger man’s shoulder. The action made Stephen moan loudly, more of an instinctive reaction than a conscious decision, and the sound instantly made its way towards their still hard cocks with a twitch of delight. Tony wastes no time in scrambling to place himself in front of his still blissed out lover while Stark’s hand begins preparing Stephen’s abused hole for an extra special serving.

Having already taken in one cock earlier, Stark decides to assault the prepared rim with four fingers immediately, making Stephen whimper with pleasure. Tony silences him with a dirty kiss, his tongue immediately dominating Stephen’s own. Stark’s own simple kisses quickly turn from simple innocent pecks into harsh, marking bites. He litters the sorcerer’s neck with ample love bites, as he slowly moves up towards the sensitive spot behind the younger man’s ears. Tony opens his eyes briefly from the intense make out session to give his other self an approving smirk, knowing that Stephen absolutely goes  _ wild _ when that area is touched.

Just as they had both predicted, Stephen’s muffled moans grew louder the moment Tony’s other half began licking and sucking the sensitive skin. Tony bites Stephen’s lower lip, as he lets his hands settle on the sorcerer’s nipples. He flicks the hardened buds with a casual swipe of his thumb making the younger man jolt with pleasure. 

Not wanting to be out done by the other, Stark spreads his hand inside of Stephen’s gaping hole, as he thrusts his hands deeper inside the sorcerer. Upon finding that rough bump, Stark gives his counterpart a triumphant look when they both felt Stephen squirm and murmur their name.

Tony broke their kiss as a trail of saliva connected the two men. The original Tony gave a quiet huff of laughter at Stephen’s attempt to unconsciously lean in to have Tony’s lips stay onto his own. 

After hitting his prostate once more, the muddy headed sorcerer screams out in pleasure, as absolutely filthy pleas and moans escape from his swollen lips. Salty tears began streaming down Stephen’s face, as he feels himself build up to another orgasm.

“So, you think he’s ready?”

“Hmm, hard to tell. Try asking him.”

  
“Stephen, you good?” Tony’s hand pats the barely conscious man’s face, cheeks still red from his earlier post-orgasmic haze and drool slowly dripping from the side of his mouth. Tony gently wipes the excess liquid, letting his thumb enter the side of his mouth. Without any prompting, Tony’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he feels Stephen lightly sucking the protruding digit.

“I guess that means he’s good to go.”

“Come on, we gotta take care of him.” Without another warning, Stark pulls out the fingers that were preparing Stephen’s abused hole, earning another muffled moan in response. Tony helped lift the tired man’s waist to line up his double’s proud cock with Stephen’s pliant hole. Stark gives the sorcerer’s back a gentle nibble before impatiently pushing his raging member without any resistance. He groans in delight at feeling Stephen’s walls surround his cock once more, as the overly stimulated man tilts his head back at the surprise intrusion. Tony leans in to give the man’s nape a quick nip as he aligns his own throbbing member to penetrate his boyfriend’s overworked asshole. Stark slides out a bit, giving Tony room to slip in with minimal effort. The two men sink in unison, as all three settle in with their new positions.

Stephen lets out a hoarse cry, eyes blown wide open, his tongue lolling out at the sudden feeling of being too  _ full _ . 

**Lunaxel**

Both Tonys gave a deep moan as they felt Stephen wall surrounding their cocks, this along with the feel of their counterpart dick in an enclosed space almost made them cum. Tony moved first, sliding out and slowly sliding back in and while Tony slid inside, Stark slid out. This way Stephen was always filled, never empty.

Stark leaned down to kiss Stephen’s chest, and Tony started to lick Stephen’s neck. They made a delicious picture of human sensuality and sin. Moving in sync, they took Stephen to the edge and back down, over and over again. 

Stephen could not stop moaning, hips shaking at the rough treatment of the Tonys. His body felt like it was on fire, his brain was not functioning correctly. He almost astral projected twice. Tony reached out around him, and touched Stephen’s cock. He gripped it from the base and slowly stroke upwards, gathering precum to make it slicker and easier to masturbate. The Starks movements were getting faster and faster, matching the speed of the hand on Stephens cock. 

Both Tonys look at each other and slowly moved their heads closer. It started with a small peck, as if they were testing the waters, before their kiss transformed into something wild, sinful, full of energy. There were tongues involved, licking and sucking of lips. As they kissed, they moved faster, dragging an overwhelming orgasm from Stephen and leaving him dazed. They then withdrew from his body and started to explore each other. 

Hands roamed the body in front of them. To Tony, it was like looking in front of a mirror. He felt his own hands, and wasn’t that strange, explore his body. They roamed from his back to the front exploring every scar, dropping kisses on them. They kissed again, slower, with no rush, Stark taking Tony’s breath away.

**LadyRosa**

Tony sighs blissfully as Stark trailed kisses down his neck, down to the reactor, and finally to the main prize, standing at attention once again. 

“Well, isn’t this expected?” Stark purrs and Tony chuckles, glancing at Stephen, who was watching them with half lidded eyes, still panting from great exhaustion. 

“I can’t help it. I know myself.” Tony’s smug grin evolved into a low moan as Stark started suck on his cock and he runs his fingers through his double’s hair, pulling just at the pressure that he loves and was rewarded by the vibrating moan that his other self does. He pulls him off his dick and smashes his lips against the other’s.

“Fuck me.” He growls and he feels a slap against his left cheek. 

“Then turn around.” 

He does, facing the blissed out Stephen and Tony allows himself to be distracted, crawling over to Stephen, who was laying down against the pillows and clearly enjoying the show. Tony was even surprised that Stephen’s length is still standing up-

Two fingers suddenly entered him from behind, cutting off his thoughts and Tony groaned, bowing his head as he tried to get air into his lungs again.

“Jesus Christ.” He lifts his head to glare at his other self. “Warn a guy.”

“You enjoyed that, don’t lie to yourself.” Stark chuckled at his own joke and Tony rolled his eyes before turning back to Stephen, whose eyes were starting to get a little clearer. 

“Hey, baby.” He tells him, massaging Stephen’s thighs gently and trying not to touch the bruises. The two fingers in him started scissoring and Tony hissed in pleasure, resting his forehead on Stephen’s thigh. Another finger is inserted and Tony moaned, lifting his head to lock eyes with Stephen, who reaches out slowly. 

Tony smiles, cradling Stephen’s hand in his before leaning down to kiss Stephen’s length. 

“Up for one last release tonight, baby?” He asks and Stephen opened his mouth, seemingly deciding to not to talk but squeezes Tony’s hand slightly. Tony lifts himself, breathing slowly when the three fingers in him started thrusting in and out, and kisses Stephen’s hand. 

He gives his sorcerer a wink before he lets go of Stephen’s hand to wrap his own around the man’s length and started pumping it. Once. Twice. He feels Stark pulling out his fingers before something larger replaces it quickly, pushing in and right into the spot that Tony likes. 

He moans loudly, panting heavily as Stark started thrusting hard and right into target. Tony knows both of them aren’t going to last long so he forces himself to return his attention to Stephen’s cock and started licking the length from base to the top, where he envelops the head into his mouth and sucks. 

Stark’s pace was starting to get wilder and harsher and Tony moaned around Stephen’s cock. He himself was being moved back and forth by Stark’s thrusts and Tony finds himself just going with the flow and playing the head of Stephen’s length while his hand is stroking it. 

A hand grabs his own cock and Tony braces himself to lose himself to the feeling of ecstacy. 

“That’s it. Let’s finish this.” Stark groans, jerking Tony’s cock off rapidly and in time with his harsh thrusts and Tony gasped, removing his mouth from Stephen’s dick and moaned loudly as he finally came, releasing onto the sheets and he can feel Stark releasing in him, his own moan practically blending with Tony’s. Stark continued thrusting, milking himself empty into Tony and finally pulled out just as Tony rests his forehead once again on Stephen’s thigh to try and recover from the blissful high. 

“Till next time, Tony.” He hears Stark whisper in his ear and the presence was gone, vanishing into thin air, just like how he had appeared. 

Tony quickly finishes Stephen off, licking off the cum that burst out and swallowing that salty taste of Stephen’s before moving up and lay beside Stephen, kissing the skin just above his heart. 

“I love you.” He whispered, wrapping an arm around his chest and resting his head on that same spot he kisses, closing his eyes happily when he feels Stephen’s hand running through his hair and just stay there, having drifted off to sleep. 

“Till next time indeed.” Tony chuckles to himself before allowing himself to be engulfed by the sweet embrace of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> We have ascended into another sin. 
> 
> We did warn you that we aren't going to stop.
> 
> Next time in Ironstrange sinners, Dragon Ballsss... and it's not the show ;)


End file.
